One Of These Days
by grissom07
Summary: This GSR story takes place before CSI.


**One Of These Days**

Grissom had been transferred to Las Vegas Crime Lab he was one of the criminalist. He was called out to San Francisco to do a seminar. So he flew to San Francisco for 3 weeks. He would be a guest speaker.

He got all of his things ready and the people started pilling in, some of them college students some of them other criminalists from around the United States. Grissom was one of few who understood linear regression with insects. He was highly respected.

He started he's speech and it seemed like a lot of the people weren't really paying attention. Then he spotted a beautiful brunette in the second row. It looked like she was taking notes and paying very close attention. After he was done he gathered his stuff from the podium and was about to leave when the beautiful brunette walked up to him and asked him some questions. He answered and she introduced herself. The next group started piling in so Grissom offered to take her out for some coffee so they could continue their conversation.

Her name was Sara... Sara Sidle. She worked dayshift at the local crime lab. She had the days off that he was speaking so she could go to his seminars.

At the little cafe where they had coffee they talked for hours. By the time she had to leave she finally got used to calling him "Gil" instead of "Dr. Grissom" He walked her back to her car and said goodbye.

That night he went to his hotel room and he couldn't sleep. He had a couple days until he would have to do another seminar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day his cell phone rang.

Grissom: "Grissom"

Man on the other end: "Dr. Grissom... Hello this is Steve I am from the San Francisco crime lab. I heard you were in town and wondered if you would like to come in today and help out?"

Grissom: "I'd love too. I don't know what I was going to do otherwise. What time should I be there?"

Steve: "Anytime you would like we will be here all day."

Grissom: "I can be there in about an hour."

Steve: "Okay I will see you then. Bye"

Grissom: "Bye."

Grissom took a shower and got ready and left for the crime lab. As he was driving there he passed the little cafe he was sitting in the day before with Sara and he remembered her telling him that she was a new criminalist at the crime lab. Maybe they could work together

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom got to the lab and was welcomed in by Steve. Steve was the supervisor for the dayshift. Grissom was introduced to the team and was put on a case with Sara and another young gentleman named Johnny, he was a rookie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their crime was a DB found in the middle of nowhere and it involved insects. Johnny couldn't really handle it so he was taken off the case. So it was just Sara and Grissom. They worked well together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shift they went out to dinner. They made small talk and really got to know each other. When they were done Grissom took Sara home and walked her to her apartment door.

Sara: "Would... Would you like to come in for some coffee or something?"

Grissom: "Sure…"

They went inside and sat on the couch and drank some coffee. It started to get late and they were both tired. Sara eventually fell asleep on his shoulder and Grissom didn't want to wake her so he just fell asleep there on the couch as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grissom woke up that morning he smelled pancakes. Sara was showered and changed and making breakfast. They sat down and had breakfast together, but then he said he had to leave. Before he did Sara kissed him. When she broke the kiss he just stared at her.

Sara: "I... I'm sorry... I … Uh… You should probably get going."

Grissom: "Yeah… Um… Well hopefully I will see you later at the seminar… Bye" and he kissed her on the cheek and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom got everything ready for his seminar and was a little excited. He wanted to see Sara again. When everyone pilled in he was looking for her, but she never appeared. he was disappointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was done he packed up and went to his car. He put everything inside and then saw some one behind him from the corner of his eye. It was Sara. He turned around and leaned against his car.

Grissom: "I didn't see you in there."

Sara: "I couldn't make it something came up at the lab and I had to go in."

Grissom: "oh."

Sara: "Maybe if we go get some lunch you can fill me in on what I missed?"

Grissom: "I'd like that."

And they went to lunch together. He filled her in on everything she missed and he made it more enjoyable. They had a good time.

This time when they were done she walked him to his car and he got in. He leaned out the window and kissed her.

Grissom: "I had a great time with you the past couple days. I'm only here for two more weeks and I hope to get to know you better than I already do."

Sara: "That would be nice," and she kissed him again "Bye"

And he left. She watched him drive off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom went to his hotel and couldn't stop thinking of Sara he wondered what she thought of him well she kissed him first didn't she? Again he couldn't sleep that night so he went for a drive. When he came back he was walking through the parking lot and saw a little red headed freckle faced boy. The boy looked upset yet satisfied. Grissom kept walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day grissom woke up wondering what he was going to do he didn't have a seminar for three days then his cell phone rang it was Steve again.

Grissom: "Grissom"

Steve: "Hey Dr. Grissom it's Steve again we have a missing persons case today and we are short handed would you mind coming in."

Grissom: "No I don't mind be there in a hour."

Steve: "Okay thanks"

And they hung up grissom got ready and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom walked into the lab and signed in. He went to the break room Steve, Sara, Johnny, and two other people were sitting there.

Grissom: "How are you supposed to find the kid if you're sitting here?"

Sara: "Hey Gil… Um.. We're waiting for some results to come back."

Grissom: "Hey Sara... Well is there anything else we can do besides sitting here waiting? Any other evidence?"

Sara: "Here follow me I'll fill you in."

They walked down the hall to the layout room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara: "We really don't have much. The parents kinda came in and said their kid was missing. He hasn't even been gone long enough to fill in a missing person report."

Grissom: "Well then what are we doing?"

Sara: "It's a slow day so we took the case we found some bloody tissues in the kid's room were looking them over. We're waiting for the kid's friend to come in. The parents say the friend was the last one to see him."

Johnny: "Sara... Dr. Grissom... The friend is here."

Sara: "Thanks Johnny me and Gil will be in there in a minute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the interrogation room. The kid and his mother were sitting there.

Sara: "Hello my name is Sara Sidle and this is Gil Grissom. We're going to ask you a few questions about your friend Jackson."

Kid: "Jackson... He isn't my friend that kid is weird he doesn't have any friends."

Kid's Mom: "Honey be nice."

Grissom: "Well did you see him at all last night?"

Kid: "Yeah me and my friends followed him from school. One of my friends were calling him names. I told him to cool it but they wouldn't let up."

Sara: "What were they calling him?"

Kid: "Freckle faced red headed fool."

Grissom: "Okay well thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the interrogation room and went to the break room. They didn't know what to do they had nothing.

Grissom: "We have nothing"

Sara: "Yeah"

Grissom: "Wait where's that picture of the missing boy?"

Sara: "This one?" she handed him the picture of a little read headed boy with freckles on his face.

Grissom: "I saw this kid last night."

Sara: "When? Where?"

Grissom: "When I was walking from my car into the hotel. He had this look in his eyes like now everyone will miss me. It was like he just did something he wasn't supposed to. But I didn't even think about it until now."

Sara: "Well let's go see if he is some where around the hotel."

Grissom: "I'll drive"

They left and went to the hotel. They found the kid sitting in an alley nearby. They brought him in and returned him to his parents. Turned out he ran away from home he was sick of being picked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shift Sara and Grissom went out for dinner again. After dinner they went their separate ways...

That night again Grissom couldn't sleep so he went for a drive again. He ended up parking in the parking lot of Sara's apartment. He just sat there and stared up at her window. The light was still on. He debated on whether or not he should go up there or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He decided to go up. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Sara's door. Sara answered standing in a rope.

Smiling Sara said: "Gil… What are you doing here?"

Grissom: "Well I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive and well I saw your light was still on."

Sara: "Come on in… Can I get you anything?"

Grissom: "No I'm fine."

They sat on the couch and Sara was getting tired.

Grissom: "You look tired I should just go back to my hotel room. "

Sara: "No you don't have to you can stay here as long as you want."

Grissom put his arm around her and Sara snuggled in close. She fell asleep quickly and so did he.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they woke up and had breakfast together. It was Saturday so Sara didn't have to work. They spent the day together. They went on some roller coasters and had a lot of fun.

That night they went back to her apartment and made slow passionate love for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks they spent plenty of time together. She took him to the airport and kissed him goodbye. They promised to stay in touch. Grissom boarded the plane and he missed Sara already, but he knew he would be leaving her so he knew it was just a thing.

Sara left the airport and it started to rain as innocent tears started running down her cheeks. She loved him and missed him. She knew he would be leaving, but she didn't expect to fall so in love with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LAS VEGAS**

Grissom got back and unpacked his things he had to go back to work that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At work Grissom went to the break room with the rest of the nightshift. They sat down waiting for Brass to give them their assignments.

Catherine: "Griss how was San Francisco?"

Grissom: "Fine... I learned a lot... and taught a lot..."

Warrick: "You meet anyone new?"

Nick: "Of coarse he did."

Grissom: "Yeah but one girl in particular I spent a lot of my time with. She was one of the people from the seminars. She was one of San Francisco's day shift criminalist, but it was no big deal just a couple coffee dates and dinner dates that's all."

Warrick: "Way too go Griss.."

They all laughed and Brass walked in with the new girl Holly Gribbs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so the next part I don't really remember everything from the first what two episodes of CSI I haven't seen them in a while so you guys know up to the part where Brass becomes a detective and Grissom becomes supervisor. Nick becomes a CSI level 3 or something like that Warrick is supposed to be fired but Grissom doesn't fire him. Oh and most importantly Holly dies and Grissom brings SARA SIDLE in to help._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly Gribbs comes. Gets shot. Warrick is almost fired but isn't. Grissom becomes supervisor. Brass becomes detective. Sara Sidle comes to investigate the murder of Holly Gribbs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple days since Grissom and Sara had seen each other, but he managed to convince her to stay in Las Vegas. He was supervisor now and he wanted a great CSI team.

Sara flirted with him a lot, but he just kinda ignored it. Knowing he couldn't have a relationship with one of his employees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years go by and Sara stops Grissom in the hallway

Sara: "Griss… you want to have dinner with me?"

Grissom: "No!" As he said it he thought he said it a little too fast. He really did want to but he couldn't he was her boss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Sara's DUI came, Grissom was called to take her home. He walked in and thanked the police officer for calling.

Grissom: "Hey..." Sara didn't respond she kept staring at the floor. He took her hands in his and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home"

He took her home and he invited himself in. He made sure she got to bed all right and took some aspirin first. He ended up sleeping on her couch but he woke up before she did and snuck out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years later then the moment of truth came. Sara had just been suspended for blowing up in Catherine's face and Ecklie's. Ecklie wanted Grissom to fire her but he wouldn't. Grissom went to her house.

Opening the door and seeing Grissom Sara said: "Do you want a beer? And no I'm not drunk."

Grissom: "No thanks and I didn't think you were."

Sara: "Let me guess your here to lecture me about blowing up at Catherine and Ecklie."

Grissom: "I'm not going to lecture you."

Sara: "Then why are you here?" She sat in the chair.

Grissom: "I want to know why." He walked over and sat on the couch.

Sara was practically in tears as she told him about her past.

Sara: "All the trips to the emergency room I thought it was normal…" Grissom listen intensively. He knew this was hard for her. "…Until my mother killed my father then I was put in foster care I don't remember the social worker but all I remember is I wouldn't let go of her hand." Sara broke down crying and Grissom held her hand. He wanted so badly just to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't he was her boss now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years after that Sara asked Grissom to come to dinner with her yet again.

Sara: "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Grissom: "No."

Sara: "Come on, let's go to dinner... see what happens."Grissom: "I... don't know what to do about this."

Sara: "I do. And when you finally figure it out, you might be too late."

Grissom went to his office to do paper work like he always did after shift. He sat in his desk chair and then picked up his phone and called Sara

Sara: "Sidle"

Grissom: "Hey... Ummm... Is that offer for dinner still standing or am I too late already?"

Sara: "It's still standing."

Grissom: "Good... Ummm... How about the new vegetarian place in like 5 minutes?"

Sara: "Sounds good I'll see you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they met at the new restaurant and had a great dinner. They made small talk and started fresh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooner or later their dates went further than just dinner or dinner and a movie they would go to his house or her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then one night grissom lay on the bed in a blue Hawaiian shirt and he was talking about how he would like to die.

Grissom: "I'd like to get cancer or something so I could know when I am going to die so I can do some things I haven't been able to do yet."

Sara walked out of the bathroom with a silk robe on and kneeled down next to the bed.

Sara: "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had dinner dates every once and a while. Then one day Grissom brought Sara a veggie burger for lunch he gave it to her in the break room.

Warrick: "Hey how come I didn't get a veggie burger?"

Grissom: "I didn't know you were here," and he walked out smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They became really close and kept their secret. There were a couple little minor fights as every relationship has, but they made it through them. They helped each other through a lot of tough cases.

Grissom left for a month on sabbatical. Sara didn't want him to go. The night he was going to leave he found Sara in the locker room. He looked around no one was there it was just him and her.

Grissom: "I'm leaving soon."

Sara: "I know."

Grissom: "I'll miss you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his leave he sent a cocoon to Sara. she kept it in his office. He also wrote her a letter telling her how much he missed her and ended it with a Shakespearean sonnet, but he never sent it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back with white hair and a white beard. The beard wasn't neatly trimmed either. He ran into Sara in the hallway. She had just been in a dumpster and didn't want him to smell her like that.

Sara: "Well I go to go."

Grissom: "I'll see you later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple nights later Sara shaved Grissom's beard.

Sara: "Do you trust me?"

Grissom: "Intimately!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Sara got emotional about a case and grissom wiped away her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then they were on a case together and Sara asked him the weirdest question.

Sara: "So you've never paid for sex?"

Grissom: "I have not. I find the whole idea very bleak. "

Sara: "Really? How Come? "

Grissom: "Sex should provide the opportunity for human connection. Paid sex does the opposite off that, to me sex without love is pointless, it makes you sad. "

Sara: "Well, I'm pretty sure I don't make you sad. "

Grissom: "No, you make me happy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next thing Sara knew a while later she was being kidnapped and put under a car. She held on hoping Grissom would find her soon.

Grissom freaked and prayed for her to still be alive.

**THE END**

_If you want to know the ending of this story I cant tell you cause well I don't know some people have guesses though so read their stories. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
